Traditionally, archery broadheads are made from multiple pieces that are fitted together. The pieces may include individual blades, a tip, and/or other connecting parts. Traditional broadheads also include a means for connecting the broadhead to an arrow, such as a receptacle designed to fit over the shaft of an arrow, with threads or glue to secure the broadhead to an arrow. However, such broadheads can be expensive to manufacture, and they can become loose, and may even separate, through use or transport.
One attempt to overcome this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,903, to Grace, Jr. As described in FIG. 1 hereto, Grace, Jr. discloses a monolilthic broadhead, including a ferrule 8 and a plurality of blades 5. FIGS. 8A, 8B, and 9 of Grace, Jr., which along with the accompanying text at col. 2, line 49 through col. 4, line 29 are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of manufacturing the broadhead using a process known as metal injection molding. However, the broadhead produced by the method described in Grace, Jr. provides several disadvantages. For example, by combining both the ferrule and blade in a single unit, the entire unit must be replaced in order to replace the blades, even if the remainder of the unit (i.e., the ferrule) is suitable for re-use. Alternatively, if the threads or other parts of the ferrule become damaged, the entire unit must be replaced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved unitary blade unit for a modular broadhead.